tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Daddy Issues
Daddy Issues jest trzynastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis OPOWIADANIE SIĘ PO KTÓREJŚ ZE STRON – Powrót Johna Gilberta do Mystic Falls okazuje się niemiłą niespodzianką dla Eleny, Jenny i Damona. Caroline daje znać Stefanowi o swojej rozmowie z Tylerem, a Stefan robi co tylko może, aby wyjść naprzeciw zdezorientowanemu i pełnemu rozterek Tylerowi. Jeremy pociesza Bonnie po jej wstrząsającej rozmowie z Jonasem. Kiedy Jules bierze zakładnika, sytuacja szybko przybiera formę pełnej przemocy konfrontacji. Streszczenie Tyler czeka na Caroline przed jej domem i wypytuje o swojego wujka. Mówi, że wie iż w mieście jest więcej wampirów. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że kłamała dla jego dobra i wiedziała, że Mason nie żyje. Młody Lockwood wścieka się na nią i odchodzi. Elena pyta Johna, dlaczego wrócił do Mystic Falls. On twierdzi, że chce pomóc ją chronić. Jenna jest zaskoczona widokiem Johna w kuchni i nie zgadza się by zatrzymał się w jej domu. On uważa, że ma do tego prawo, ponieważ jest biologicznym ojcem Eleny. Jenna jest zszokowana tą wiadomością. Caroline mówi Stefanowi, że Tyler wie iż on i Damon są wampirami. Uważa, że zapewne dowiedział się tego od Jules. Prosi Stefana by z nim porozmawiał. Jules przychodzi do Lockwooda i próbuje go przekonać, że wilkołaki nie mogą przyjaźnić się z wampirami. Oferuje mu swoją pomoc w przystosowaniu do swojego nowego życia. Damon i Elena, w przeciwieństwie do Stefana nie wierzą w dobre intencje Johna. Damon chce się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę sprowadza go do Mystic Falls. Do miasta przyjeżdża Brady – przyjaciel Jules, który również jest wilkołakiem. Jeremy, tak jak reszta rodziny, nie jest zadowolony z powrotu wuja. Myśli, że John wrócił po swój pierścień. Chce mu go oddać, jednak on go nie przyjmuje. Elena prosi Damona by nie zrobił nic głupiego podczas rozmowy z jej wujkiem. John nie chce powiedzieć Damonowi nic istotnego dopóki nie okaże się, że może mu zaufać. Caroline spotyka się przypadkowo z Mattem, on chce z nią porozmawiać, by wyjaśnić zaistniałe między nimi nieporozumienia. Dziewczyna obiecuje spotkać się z nim, gdy będzie kończył pracę. Jules i Brady obezwładniają Caroline na ulicy, zabierają do swojej kryjówki i zamykają w klatce. Brady próbuje uzyskać od Caroline informacje na temat wampirów w Mystic Falls. Cały czas ją torturuje oblewając werbeną i strzelając drewnianymi kulami. Ona jednak nic mu nie mówi. Jules dzwoni z telefonu Caroline do Stefana i oświadcza, że ją więzi. Chce by Stefan przyprowadził do niej Tylera. Jenna przedstawia Damonowi swoją przyjaciółkę, dziennikarkę – Andie Star. Stefan wraz z Damonem przyprowadzają na polanę Lockwooda. Chcą go wymienić za uwolnienie Caroline. Na polanie pojawia się więcej wilkołaków niż oczekiwali Salvatore'owie. Tyler ulega prośbom Caroline i uwalnia ją z klatki. Gdy Stefan i Damon leżą postrzeleni przez wilkołaki, zjawia się Jonas i ratuje ich z opresji. John przynosi Damonowi broń przeciwko Pierwotnym – sztylet oraz popiół z drzewa dębu białego, który pamięta czasy ich genezy. Mówi Damonowi, że należy zanurzyć sztylet w popiele i wbić go w serce Pierwotnego, aby go uśmiercić. Gdy Caroline nie pojawia się na umówionym spotkaniu z Mattem on zaniepokojony do niej dzwoni. Dziewczyna okłamuje go, że jest w tej chwili z Bonnie i nie może się z nim spotkać. Niestety jej kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw, ponieważ Bonnie jest razem z Jeremym w barze. Tyler przychodzi do Caroline sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest i przeprosić za to co się stało. Ona stwierdza, że jest już na to za późno, ponieważ stracił jej przyjaźń. By zyskać zaufanie Eleny, John daje jej naszyjnik jej matki – Mirandy. Mówi, że zrobi wszystko by chronić ją oraz ich rodzinę. Tyler wraca do Jules i Brada, którzy zastanawiają się, w jakim celu Mason wrócił do Mystic Falls. Lockwood mówi im, że wujek szukał kamienia księżycowego. Stefan chcąc poprawić nastrój Caroline prosi Bonnie i Elenę, aby spędziły z wieczór z przyjaciółką. Damon zażywa kąpieli z Andie. Mówi jej, że kocha kobietę, która nigdy nie będzie jego. Wylewa przed nią swoje smutki, po czy wymazuje jej pamięć by niczego nie pamiętałam. Gdy ją całuje wbija się zębami jej w bark. John przychodzi do Katherine, by poinformować ją, że pracuje nad tym, aby wyszła jak najszybciej z grobowca. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Michaela McManus jako Jules *David Anders jako John Gilbert *Randy J. Goodwin jako Jonas Martin *Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood *Stephen Amell jako Brady *Dawn Olivieri jako Andie Star Postacie gościnne *Joel Rogers jako Pastor Soundtrack *Adele – Don’t You Remember *Alex Band – Only One *Hurts – Stay *Natasha Bedingfield – Strip Me *Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory Cytaty John: Dzień dobry. Elena: Co ty tutaj robisz? John: Kawę? ---- John: Eleno, chcesz, żebym wyjaśnił tę sytuację czy wolisz to zrobić sama? Jenna: Dobra, co jest grane? Elena: Przepraszam, Jenno. Powinnam była powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale... John: Jestem biologicznym ojcem Eleny. Proszę, teraz już wiesz. Jenna: Co?! ---- Stefan: Szukałem Isobel, ale znalazłem Johna. Powiedział, że może nam pomóc, a my jesteśmy zdesperowani. Damon: Nie aż tak, Stefanie. ---- Damon: To znaczy, że coś czuję, Stefanie. To znaczy, że się zmieniam i staję się mężczyzną zdolnym do bycia dobrym. Lepiej uważaj, bo też mogę przywdziać fryzurę bohatera i ukraść twoją błyskawicę. ---- Jenna: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Elena jest córką brata męża mojej siostry, a jej matką jest zmarła dziewczyna mojego chłopaka. Ciężko to poskładać. Alaric: To stanowczo odrobinę przytłaczające. ---- Damon: John, przyjacielu, co u ciebie słychać? John: Wszystko w porządku, Damonie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. ---- Stefan: Co do Caroline - niezależnie od jej wad, gdy przyjdzie co do czego, będziesz wolał mieć tę dziewczynę po swojej stronie. Jest twoją przyjaciółką, przestań być wobec niej takim dupkiem. ---- Tyler: Chcesz, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi? Świetnie, jesteśmy. Teraz już sobie pójdziesz? Stefan: Posłuchaj, nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę ci powiedzieć, Tyler. Wróciłem do tego miasta, bo chciałem żyć. Chciałem mieszkać wśród przyjaciół w miejscu, w którym mógłbym założyć rodzinę. Mam to tutaj. Obaj możemy tu to mieć. ---- Stefan: Jeśli zranisz ją jeszcze raz, umrzesz. Jules: Jeśli zranię ją jeszcze raz, umrze. ---- Damon: Pierwszy obowiązek tatusia: uziem swoją córkę. ---- Caroline: Czemu mi to robisz? Czemu Brady: Jesteś wampirem. Czemu nie? ---- Elena: Możesz być moim ojcem, ale ja nigdy nie będę twoją córką. ---- Stefan: Nie musisz przede mną udawać. Każdy byłby smutny po czymś takim, przez co dziś przesłaś. Caroline: Wszystko dobrze. Nie jestem już dziecinną małą Caroline, potrafię sobię poradzić. ---- Tyler: Nie wiem, komu powinienem ufać. Okłamałaś mnie. Caroline: Skłamałam, by chronić przyjaciół. Skłamałam, by chronić ciebie. Nie rozumiesz tego? Tyler: '''Caroline… '''Caroline: Stałeś sobie, kiedy oni chcieli nas zabić. Stałeś! Nic nie zrobiłeś! Tyler: Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Caroline: Pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, to powinieneś zrobić. Tyler: Przepraszam. Caroline: Jest za późno, bo już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A to, co przytrafiło mi się dzisiejszej nocy, już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Więc wracaj do swojego małego stada wilkołaków i wynoś się z mojego domu. ---- John: Nie przyjechałem, by z tobą walczyć, Eleno. Elena: Tak, wiem. Przyjechałeś, by mnie chronić. Rozumiem, ustaw się w kolejce. ---- John: Miranda i Grayson byli twoimi rodzicami, Eleno, i wiem, że jestem dla ciebie nikim. Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałabyś mi wierzyć i mi ufać. Robiłem tak wiele okropnych rzeczy, ale kiedy straciłaś rodziców, ja staciłem brata, rodzinę. Pogubiłem się. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie naprawię relacji z tobą, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby ochronić ciebie i naszą rodzinę. ---- Andie: A więc czego chcesz, panie Wysoki Mroczny Przystojniaku? Damon: Nie jestem aż taki wysoki. ---- Andie: Nie ufasz sobie będąc przy niej? Damon: Nie ufam sobie będąc przy kimkolwiek. ---- Andie: Czemu zabijasz ludzi? Damon: Bo to lubię. To leży w mojej naturze, właśnie taki jestem. Ale muszę się powstrzymywać, by ją chronić, a ona chce, bym był lepszym facetem. Takim, jakim nie mogę być. Teraz rozumiesz problem, jaki mam, Andie? Andie: Cóż, może właśnie taki jesteś teraz. Miłość to czyni, Damonie. Zmienia nas. Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku John Gilbert (ojciec Eleny) wraca do Mystic Falls Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2